Sick
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: Estaba impactada por que los labios que siempre deseo probar por fin la besaban./ Solo importaba las palabras que le dijo antes de llegar juntos al orgasmo mientras los cadáveres de Naruto y Kiba los miraban./ Lengua Vulgar, Ligero Lemon. SasuSaku.


_**Sick**_

**.-**

**.-**

De día solo podía observarla anhelante, solo unos minutos eran suficientes para despertar en él todo tipo de reacciones. La deseaba con tal fervor que rayaba en lo esquizofrénico. Era hermosa, era pura e inocente.

Pero eso es lo que aparentaba, él sabia lo que esa frágil figura de porcelana torneada ocultaba por las noches.

_Ah, Dios._ – Su voz suplicante y aguda lo hizo relamer los labios ansiosos.

Buenos días, Sasuke, - Lo saludó como siempre, para segundos después sentarse frente a su escritorio como todos los días, desde que entró a trabajar al mismo departamento de contabilidad que él.

**Hm.** – Respondió con desinterés. Actuando como si su presencia le fuera indiferente.

Un suspiro cansado de ella lo hace sonreír traviesamente.

**¿Mala noche Sakura?** –

Pero la pelirosa no sonríe, no se sonroja como siempre; hoy se miraba realmente cansada, pero emocionalmente (cosa estúpida porque ella era un mar de alegría), sus ojos negros la enfocaron de nuevo, esta vez para percatarse de la tristeza de los suyos.

**Te quiero Sasuke. **– Era la decima vez que lo decía desde hace tres meses, y como siempre él no le toma importancia, solo asiente con el ceño fruncido y gruñe para ignorar el golpeteo acelerado que siempre da su corazón. – Igual que siempre. – Oye susurrar apenas audible. Pero él siempre está atento a sus movimientos como un leopardo tras su presa, por eso le hace fácil escucharla.

**¿Que harás hoy?** – Dijo para cambiar la conversación. Y esta vez Sakura si se sonrojo… y de que forma.

_.-_

_.-_

_Ah, ah_. – Los gemidos femeninos retumbaban por todas las paredes del cuarto perfectamente iluminado, como si la persona sentada en el sillón no quisiera perderse nada.

_Ah.- _Le acompañaron otros masculinos, mas alaridos animales que humanos.

_Más, más_. – Y debían darle más. El hombre moreno aumentó las embestidas que le daba al paraíso personal que tenia ella entre las piernas y el rubio hizo lo mismo pero con su paraíso trasero, metiendo escurridamente su mano izquierda para jugar con el botón de la mujer.

El oscuro hombre en el sillón rojo bebió apurado su segundo vaso de whiskey seco. Sus ojos mostraban enojo, tristeza y repulsión.

Todos los días eran un calvario.

Cada mañana desde hace tres meses ella le decía sus sentimientos, todas las tardes se la imaginaba desnuda mientras ella balanceaba sus caderas sin darse cuenta del mundo de cabezas masculinas que hacia girar solo para verla.

Pero cuando llegaba la noche, ella salía lenta y pesadamente hacia el elevador, casi pidiendo permiso a sus pies para continuar, y casi rogándoles a los dioses que la dejaran invalida.

Llegaba al elevador y una ultima mirada de anhelo al moreno y las puertas metálicas se cerraban.

Sasuke apresurado corría escaleras abajo para subir a su auto e interceptar a la pelirosa, acorralarla y dormirla para llevarla a esa habitación perfectamente iluminada.

Todo con el fin de ver como distintos hombres se la cogían.

Ahora era el turno de Kiba y Naruto, ambos sus amigos. El rubio era mas su hermano que un simple amigo, y solo por eso lo dejó tener sexo con su pelirosa.

_Más, más._ – Repetía la de ojos jade.

Apretó el vaso con fuerza y lo hizo estallar al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Sakura, y al mismo tiempo que ambos hombres la llenaban de sus fluidos espesos y asquerosos.

Los ojos jade le dirigieron una suplica silenciosa al enmascarado del sillón. Ya no quería, se sentía sucia… pero le gustaba.

Ojala fuera su pelinegro quien la embistiera con tanta pasión y hasta tal vez… con amor.

Cerró los ojos con dolor y los abrió de la misma forma, solo porque esta vez, los animales brutos la habían penetrado por el mismo orificio.

Cada gemido era de sufrimiento, mientras de su entrada salían pequeñas gotas de sangre.

La estaban matando de dolor y placer.

El enmascarado solo dejaba ver sus ojos, y en ellos solo se podía ver lo oscuro de su alma, lo enfermo que esa estaba.

¿Cómo podía ver a otras personas tener relaciones con la mujer que amaba? ¿Cómo podía negarle a la pelirosa una respuesta positiva a su declaración en vez de un bufido? ¿Cómo no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro contorsionado de placer de Sakura, placer que le era proporcionado por otros que no eran él?

Arto por fin, se armo de valor, se levanto del mullido asiento y saco velozmente una pistola plateada.

1… 2 disparos directos a la cabeza morena y rubia.

Un grito de horror sofocado por unos labios furiosos.

_Sasuke._ – Susurró impactada. No por el descuido del chico al caerse la mascara, no por que haya matado a dos personas, no por que todos estos meses el haya sido el enmascarado que la veía tener sexo con cientos de hombres, no porque la mente del pelinegro fuera tan enferma que disfrutaba ver como la lastimaban… estaba impactada por que los labios que siempre deseo probar por fin la besaban.

Y se dio cuenta que ella era igual a él, igual de enferma; porque no le importaba que ahora estuviera huyendo desnuda en el asiento del copiloto mientras el pelinegro conducía apresurado tratando de escapar de las doce patrullas que venían tras ellos.

No le importaba que todo este tiempo él la hubiera utilizado y tratado como escoria.

Solo importaba las palabras que le dijo antes de llegar juntos al orgasmo mientras los cadáveres de Naruto y Kiba los miraban.

_**Te amo Sakura**_. – Le gritó con un alarido bestial.

Al fin había recibido la respuesta positiva que tanto soñaba.

Ambos se amaban, ambos deseaban al otro… ambos estaban enfermos de locura. _Y esa locura los llevaría al borde de la muerte._

_.-_

_.-_

* * *

><p><em>Después<em>_ de mucho tiempo, dejo esto que se me ocurrio cuando vi una pelicula. Mmm, no sé cuando seguiré las dos historias que no he terminado, ni siquiera sé si las continuaré hasta al final. Tal vez si recibo reviews de que aun soy buena en esto de escribir, siga... pero no prometo que sea pronto._

_Suerte, y lo siento por las que me odien en este momento._


End file.
